Dark Bottom (novel)
Shion Sonozaki's Unquenchable Blood Lust Before 1984-1989 # 340 Settlers - Died of unknown causes, but were possibly killed by Exetior. # John Markson - Poisoned by Shion Sonozaki. # Shion Sonozaki - Shot herself. # Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Oryo Sonozaki, and 100 other mans - Hacked to death by Rika Furude. # Rika Furude - Lynched by Townspeople of Gryzule Wolfbon & Derry. # The Losers Club - Shot to death by the Townspeople of Shikon Jewel. 1984-1989 # Dorsey Corcocan - Killed by Exeller. # Diane Fisher - Ran over by Peter Parker. # Nightmare Rarity - Eaten by Exeller. # Peter Gordon - Electrocuted by Kikyo. # Marcia Fadden '''- Electrocuted by Kikyo. # '''Moose Sadler - Stabbed by Exeller. # Mr. Whiskers (Cat) - Killed by Henry. # Butch Bowers - Stabbed in the neck by Henry with a switchblade. # Gard Jagermeyer - Eaten by Exeller. Between 1984-1989 & 1992-1999 # Maggie Acorn - Died of an unknown causes. # Miroku & Sango - Died of an unknown cause, but was possibly killed by Exeller or suffered from a heart attack. # Shippo - Suffered from a heart attack. # Princess Celestia - Suffered from a stroke. # Luke Holmes - Killed in a car crash. # Maturin (Turtle) - Died of old age. 1992-1999 # Kikyo - Stabbed by Exeller, later revived by Sal Fisher # Pinkamena - Killed by Kikyo. 1999-2008 # Connie Morrison - Eaten by Exeller. # Zach Goodweather - Eaten by Exeller. # Janis Morrison - Eaten by Exeller. # Ray Morrison - Killed by Exeller. 2008-2012 # Arnie Cunningham - Electroulcted by Sal Fisher. # Thomas Gotze - Stabbed by Kikyo. # Belch Huggins - Hit by Christine. # Victor Criss - Blown up a gas station fire. # Patrick Hockstetter - Hit and set on fire by Christine. # Uehara Daizo - Impaled with shard of glass. # Christine - Crushed by steamroller. # Kagome Higurashi - Ran over by a train, he was later was a zombie. # Keith Hartley - Head ripped of by Exeller. # Tails/Tails.exe '''- Stabbed by Exetior. # '''Knuckles/Knuckles.exe - Stabbed by Exeller. # Sandy Sanderson - Decapitated by Exeller. # Kagome Higurashi - Decapitated by Pazuzu. # Ashley Campbell - Shot herself, but comes back in Dark Bottom Season 4. # Fred / Eric - Stabbed by Kagome, revived as a servant. # Kagome's Soul - Injected in the neck by Todd Morrison with morphine. # Henry Fisher - Stabbed by Todd Morrison # Todd Morrison - Stabbed by Exeller, he was later turned into a Zombie in Dark Bottom Season 4. 2012-2016 # Neil - Killed by Exeller after being beaten and thrown over a bridge, Nya-Nya, Saico-Tek, and Timoko, who were then arrested. # Larry Johnson - Mauled by Exeller in the form a vicious dog, to help this pawn, Henry escape from the asylum. # John Koontz - Legs ripped off by Exeller, but was later found under the porch at the house on 29 Shed 17. # Terrence Addison - Stabbed by Exeller. # Mrs. Gisbon - Stabbed by Exeller. # Mrs. Rosenberg - Stabbed by Exeller. # Mrs. Packerton - Stabbed by Exeller. # Jerry Bellwood - Stabbed by Exeller. # Robert Sliva - Sliced thraot by Exetior. # Sonic Clone/'Exetior' - Stabbed by Exeller. # Sonic Clon''e/'Sark''' - Stabbed by Exeller. # David - Stabbed by Exeller. # Sesshomaru - Shot himself. # Negagen - Heart ripped out by Exeller, rebulit offscreen by Kikyo. # Chug Cohen - Slit his wrists in the bathtub once he heard that Exeller returned, as he was haunted by his memories of him, revived as a servant. # Soda Cohen - Eaten by Exeller in front of Kikyo inside a mirror maze, revived as a servant. # Lisa Johnson-Fisher - Eaten by Exeller at a baseball munch. # Henry Bowers - Stabbed by Maple with a broken water bottle. # Fred / Eric's Soul - Electrocuted by Sal, revived when reality was restored. # Chug's Soul - Electrocuted by Sal, revived when reality was restored. # Soda's Soul - Electrocuted by Sal, revived when reality was restored. # Sal Fisher - Mauled by Pazuzu, revived when reality was restored. # Kagome's Soul - Electrocuted by Sal, revived when Pazuzu unpossessed him. # Giffany - Stabbed by Exeller. # Tom Rogan - Died after seeing Exeller's true form. # Maple Cohen - Arm bitten off by Exeller. # Sonic Clone/Exeller - Heart ripped off by Kikyo. # Stacy Holmes - Stabbed by Kikyo. # Greg Montaque - Stabbed by Kikyo. # Charley Mansfield - Stabbed by Kikyo. # Megan Holmes ''/'The Ghost''' - Ran over by Kikyo, using a Banana Splits' Banana Buggy. # Todd Morrison - Possessed by Exeller. Category:Comic Books Category:Horror Category:Fan-made Category:Horror films Category:Youtube Category:Animation Category:Crossover Category:Cartoons